In Love with the Other Tucker
by yuucy
Summary: Well, my first story about Kate & Scott. I think the first chapters will be rated T but maybe in some later chapters the rating will go up to M. Oh, and this is of course a happy story about them and not a sad one.
1. Introduction

_Yuucy: Hello? If I owned the movie/story "John Tucker Must Die" then it wouldn't be a chick-flick! … I'm usually more into action/horror/fantasy. And of course I also don't own any of the characters or any other thing in the movie._

Introduction

(Kate's P.O.V.)

Some people might have thought that things would've changed after the "John-Tucker-Killing-Plan", but these people were totally wrong. Well, of course I was kind of popular the next weeks after his birthday party but it also was pretty sure that in the end I would be invisible again.

The party was five weeks ago and I highly doubt that more than ten persons at this school know my name. But that's okay, because I still have Heather, Beth and Carrie. And guess what, they've actually become pretty good friends! We tell each other everything!

Okay, that was a lie. Of course I wouldn't admit to them that I've got a crush on Scott, John's little brother. Why not? Because they'd definitely come up with some weird plan again! And also I don't believe he thinks of me like that. I'm sure he just sees me as a friend.

But I also got some pretty good news. My mom finally found a guy who's serious about her!

And this time it's not just her, thinking that he's okay. I actually think that he's the right type of guy for her, and if I say something like this it has to mean something. I think his name was Phillip but everyone just calls him Phil. So at least everything is turning out good for my mom.

But what should I do now? As I said before, I "like" Scott but I can't talk to the girls about it! So how am I supposed to know what to do? I mean, lately I've been getting totally nervous around him! And we've got Chemistry tomorrow!

Arrggggh!

Why is being in love so complicated…?


	2. Little Surprise

(I) Little Surprise

_Yuucy: I already said it in the introduction, but I think I'm going to repeat it just to make sure everyone knows... I don't own the movie or anything that is in the movie "John Tucker Must Die"_

_(Kate's P.O.V.)_

It was lunch break right now and I, the no-one, was sitting at one table with the head cheerleader, the girl every guy wanted, and one of the smartest girls in school. But nobody cared about us or our differences because they already got used to us four being friends.

Carrie, Heather and Beth were talking about the latest fashion and usually I would join them, but right now something (or somebody) else was on my mind. Just some moments ago I saw Scott sitting under a tree with one of his friends. They were listening to music and I don't know why, but suddenly, I really wanted to know what they're listening to, and what they're doing, and …

"Kate?" I heard someone calling my name.

"Shh, she's daydreaming about the younger Tucker", another female voice giggled.

"Awww, how cute" That was Beth's voice.

"But maybe it would be better for her to come back to reality now", and with that, Heather snapped her fingers in front of my face and pulled me out of my "trance".

"You should stop fantasizing about him and just go and ask him out already!" Beth said in a kind of harsh voice. "Whom should I ask out?" I asked as innocently as possible. I still had some hope that my friends didn't know about my crush on Scott, although that was nearly impossible. "Oh, you know exactly whom we are talking about" Carrie said smirking. "Girls, I already told you that there's nothing going on between me and Scott." And that actually wasn't a lie. "We are just lab partners in Chemistry, okay?" "Yeah, sure" Heather said sarcastically and with that our lunch break was already over, so we had to get to our next classes.

When I got into the lab, nothing really happened. I sat down and took out my notes when I heard someone whisper my name. "Hey Kate" Of course it was Scott and I actually shouldn't have been that surprised, but the way he greeted me this time kind of shocked me.

He leaned over me from behind and quietly whispered into my ear. I turned around quick, only to find his face way too close to mine. He stared into my eyes as if he was searching for something but then, his eyes suddenly got wide and he turned away from me.

"So everyone, attention please!" our Chemistry teacher Mr. Smith shouted. _(A.N. Sorry, don't really know the name of the teacher)_

He started writing something on the board and normally I would've just taken notes but right now my head was filled with everything, but not Chemistry.

I carefully looked at Scott and he wasn't taking notes either. He just stared at his block and- is it my imagination or is he blushing? Just as I tried to figure it out the teacher called my name and everyone in class seemed to stare at me. "Would you mind looking to the board instead of Mr. Tucker?" he asked with a smirk. God! Why did this d*mn teacher have to say that now? I could hear some girls behind me giggling and some of the guys in class also looked like they had problems not to laugh. But at least Scott didn't say anything.

So now I couldn't really think of him anymore, but had to concentrate on Chemistry or otherwise Mr. Smith would make another comment. The lesson got over pretty slow and in the end I hadn't really talked to Scott once. But he also didn't try it. I mean, it was like he was ignoring me, or was he maybe just embarrassed? "No, that isn't possible" I thought after the lesson was over "What should he be embarrassed about anyway?"

And with that I went out of the school building and home, where I'd meet up with the girls later.

_Yuucy: So what's going to happen next? I don't even know it yet, but I hope that I'll come up with something good. So, look forward to the next parts of the story!_


End file.
